Session 21 D:
(11:19:31) STExalted: With the party crossed the gap safely, it is time to continue the exploration. Violet Soul doesn't move, though - she looks at the relief curiously (11:22:46) STExalted: "Anything interesting, Soul?" Honnou raise his eyebrow at Violet Soul, while Raijin is throwing stones at the gap (11:23:40) STExalted: Violet Soul approach the hieroglyph, carefully followed by Nia, she then... knock it. (11:24:00) STExalted: She nods. "Yes, there is something behind this. Likely another room." (11:27:27) Lost_: "Can you give me a minute?" I say as Lost gently move the others away and take a deep look at the walls. Lost looks and see the flows of energy as they interact with the prose, giving meaning and purpose to the unshaped energy. Idly Lost attempts to translate the texts despite how damaged and jagged time has made them. Lost also looks for any active Essence (11:27:36) Lost_: signs to keep an eye on. (11:33:28) STExalted: Lost_: Violet Soul nods at you, cautiously backing off, followed by Nia. What you see is... muddled. Perhaps it is because of your earlier encounter, or perhaps because it is so close to that void, but you are Copper Spider - despite that, you can confirm that Violet Soul is correct - there is a room behind the hieroglyph. It also links to the podiums - you need to manipulate it to open the wall? Or well, you can just destroy it... (11:39:15) Peerless: "So...do you want to open it...or is it better to destroy it?" (11:40:47) STExalted: Honnou seems conflicted. Raijin put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be best if we explore this level," he murmur. "Then check downstair at later date." (11:42:26) Lost_: "Best force open the mechanism and keep it open? After all it would be nice to have our exit unblocked." (11:46:59) Lost_: "Sigh but knowing our luck, I doubt it will do any good. Still I think Raijin has a point too. So shall we secure the floor first to avoid any unwelcome surprises?" (11:47:53) Peerless: "Sounds like a good plan." (11:48:13) STExalted: Nia shrug. "There's only one way from here, so..." she gestured. (11:57:58) STExalted: Exiting the main room, all the party see linear path. It is quite long, too. There are small room, again containing half-destroyed obelisk. Searching the room, you find a carving of ancient map. It is faded and embedded on a... really big mug, Violet guess, but it's still useful if you want to search for ruins and/or artifact near your surrounding. (11:57:58) STExalted: You continue exploring - again, the walk there are no branching path, until you are in another small room. Much like the previous room, there is an obelisk - weathered but reasonably intact, and an eyeball-shaped... things, hovering in front of locked door, to the way beyond. (11:57:58) STExalted: It stares at your group. (12:02:22) ***Lost_ looks at the floating things and immediately attempt to understand it. Once again he strains his mind, digging up long lost memories to attempt to understand the things before him. Lost_ carefully notes the metallic properties of the eyes and looks for any distortions below to get an idea of how they were floating. Essence sight further helps here. (12:05:55) Peerless: "What...are those?" (12:11:15) STExalted: Lost_: The alloy of the thing is unique - it looks like a mix of starmetal, soulsteel, a touch of vitriol, and actual steel. You are not entirely sure about the ratio. Similarly, it's method of flying is unusual - it achieve flight by taking the Essence from it's environment, then momentarily twist the Fate in the local area so it is considered as 'flying'. It is probably the function of starmetal and vitriol - the soulsteel is used to (12:11:16) STExalted: obscure this fact, and to help draining Essence. (12:12:11) STExalted: "Guardian of Anathema's treasure?" Nia deadpan. (12:12:21) Peerless: "What are you?" (12:12:46) Dusk_ uid58297@cy-81520.highgate.irccloud.com kom in i rummet. (12:13:21) STExalted: The thing burst open various random words, then staring at Peerless. Silently. (12:13:33) ***Lost_ steps forward, his cast mark still blazing. "By the authority of the Deliberative, IDENTIFY." he roars out. (12:13:46) Dragon_: "So, anyone understand that?" (12:14:51) STExalted: "Something about 'entry', 'chosen', 'permit'..." Violet answers. "I.. don't catch the rest. I'm sorry." (12:15:42) Dragon_: "Good, it's at least more than I got." (12:15:54) Peerless: "It's fine. I got basically nothing." (12:17:46) ***Dusk_ remained quiet as he got nothing at all. (12:17:58) STExalted: The eyeball shakes, frizzles, then falls. (12:18:25) STExalted: At the same time, various crevice on the wall opens, showing six golems like the one you previously witness! (12:20:11) Peerless: "...Not again" (12:20:37) Dusk_: "Should we fight or retreat?" Dusk sighed. (12:25:18) Lost_: "Ideas, friends?" (12:28:35) STExalted: "I'm always game for a good fight!" Honnou states, twirling his weapon. Raijin just sigh. (12:31:25) Lost_: "Well, then lets get started then" Lost_ says as he moves to cover Nia. With a nod towards her, he readies his weapon. (12:37:13) Dusk_: "Then we should at least pick a place where we won't be surrounded." (12:38:07) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:38:11) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:38:29) ***Peerless said nothing, preparing his daiklave in a quick-draw stance. (12:57:51) STExalted: Honnou laughs, twirling his Daiklave, turning his attention to nearest golem! He strike it with his Daiklave - a momentary flicker of fire can be seen. (12:58:43) STExalted: The Golem set it's Spear on guard position, intend on parrying Honnou's attack (13:02:49) STExalted: The attack barely hit, but Honnou just grins. A moment later, his daiklave burst with fire. (13:04:49) STExalted: The fire is hot enough to melt the Golem directly. Honnou looks at the puddle in distaste. (13:05:02) STExalted: "Damn. That'd be hard to clean," he mutters. (13:10:14) ***Spider lunges at the nearest Goblin. Fingers launching themselves into stone like small drills, punching precise holes in her target's chasis. (13:11:59) STExalted: The Golem attempted to block Spider attack with it's sword. (13:13:45) ***Spider shifts transforming her attack into a feint as she flickers around the golem's blow as evasively as a shadow. (13:14:02) STExalted: The Golem brandish his sword at Spider, then attack. (13:27:23) STExalted: The Golem's sword fine no purchase on Spider. (13:27:50) ***Spider spins and delivers a whirling combo of blows, striking with hands and feet to tear the golem to pieces around its outstretched sword. (13:29:14) STExalted: The flurry is a bit much for the Golem, but he tried blocking Spider attack (13:38:51) STExalted: Spider attack barely hits, and the Golem pushed back, a little. She overextended however, and fall down. (13:48:13) ***Dusk_ moves so that everyone else would be between him and the golems before notching an arrow and aimed at Golem (1). (13:51:39) ***Peerless swiftly drew his blade, and in a flash, covered the distance between himself and the second Golem, reappearing behind it, at least, to unskilled eyes. However, to Exalts, he had positioned his daiklave so that it neatly bisected the Golem from the waist, a golden duplicate rippling behind it. (13:58:18) STExalted: Dusk_ arrow hits, making a huge dent on Golem's body. (13:59:10) STExalted: The Golem lift his sword, trying to Deflect Peerless' attack. (14:09:59) STExalted: Peerless attack ripped a part of Golem, but it stands back, ready to continue it's assault. (14:11:12) STExalted är nu känd som theweepingman (14:11:18) Peerless är nu känd som kinglugia (14:11:31) Lost_ är nu känd som Yzarc (14:11:38) Du är nu känd som Nekraa Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles